Rescue Him
by wereleopard
Summary: Lex goes to Clark for help.  Clark is persuaded not to believe him by family and friends and to trust in Lionel.  Lex vanishes and everyone is told that he went to Europe.


Title: Rescue Him

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Clex

Rating:

Spoilers: All of Smallville.

Summary: Lex goes to Clark for help. Clark is persuaded not to believe him by family and friends and to trust in Lionel. Lex vanishes and everyone is told that he went to Europe. After Lionel dies Lois finds out some very interesting facts...she decides not to tell Clark but what happens when a 10 year old appears?

This is for the CLFF challenges wave 44 Family. I choose Connor.

N/B I am on twitter wereleopard58 don't worry I don't post a lot and most of it is about fanfic. So you can hassle me for updates in person. I do tend to do those that people request first unless it is a challenge. You can tell me your opinions on my stories where you think they are going, or where you want them to and of course you can give me challenges.

Chapter One

"Dad am I going to be ok?" A 10 year old boy with short shocking red hair asks.

"Of course you are, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Lex leans forward and hugs him. "When it's time you have to get out of here and you know where to go."

"I can't leave you they'll hurt you."

"Connor you have to get out of here. I need to know that you'll be safe. You mean everything to me. Promise me you'll do what I say?" Lex begs softly.

"I promise and I'll get help and come back for you."

"Thank you." Lex whispers feeling that this might be the last time he sees his son. "Ok tonight when they come and check on me. That is your time to go. It's a good thing that they don't know that your abilities have already started. I'm amazed that we managed to keep it from them for so long. Just remember I love you."

"I love you too dad."

XXXXX

Lois stared at the file in front of her, she could not believe her eyes it had to be a joke. This was the same thing she asked herself over and over again for the last three months. Lionel surely wouldn't keep his own son locked up. It had to be a trap.

She looked up as the doors opened and in walked Clark. Quickly she covered the file she had been looking at. There was no point in telling him until she knew something for definite. She didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. That was what she kept telling herself.

"Hey Lois anything interesting?" He asked with a smile.

"Just some leads, have to see if anything pans out. So what are you up to this weekend?" Lois asked one day he was going to ask her out she was sure of it. She didn't have enough courage to ask him out herself. Rejection was not something she was good at taking..

XXXXX

Connor didn't want to leave his dad but there was no choice in the matter. He knew this was something he had to do just so he could find some help to bring back. He had dreams of the two of them out there with his other father and being a family. Doing things together. They were his favourite stories that his dad told him and somehow Connor was going to make sure that it was going to happen.

XXXXX

Lex smiled to himself as the alarms went off.

"Good luck son." He whispered.

The door to his cell opened and in walked Dominic. He walked over to his Lex and hit him. "Where the hell have you sent him?"

Lex wiped away the blood from his lip. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I'm going to make sure you talk." Lucas growled nodding to the guards who walked in and grabbed him.

"You're never going to be like Lionel, you don't have the balls for it you never did. I bet Luthorcorp is losing money now that you have taken control."

"You little shit you were never good enough, an embarrassment to him. Why do you think he kept you down here? It was either that or putting you on show and making money from you freak."

Lex smiled again. It didn't matter what they did to him now that Connor was safe and would be taken care of. That was something he had no doubt of.

XXXXX

Martha walked to the door and opened it to see a small red headed boy.

"Hello how can I help you?" She asked.

"My name is Connor, I need to speak to Clark Kent urgently." He said quickly.

Martha frowned seeing the worry on the boys face.

"What's happened Connor?"

"He needs to help me rescue my dad."

"Your dad?"

"Lex Luthor,"

Martha gasped. "How can you be Lex's son you are too old."

"Clark is also my father. Please I need to see him now." Connor collapsed to the ground and started to cry.

Martha rushed in and grabbed the phone. She had no idea what is going on but Connor was obviously not going to say anymore until Clark got there.

XXXXX

Clark stared down at the phone in disbelief this could not be happening. It had to be some weird plan to capture him or do something. He couldn't figure out how but there had to be something. He watched as Lois walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Lois I've got to go.' Clark started to shut down his computer.

Lois frowned at him she had just got the courage to actually ask him out. "What's going on Smallville?"

"My mum called she needs to talk to me. It's urgent."

"I hope everything is going to be ok. If you need me for anything just let me know."

"Thanks Lois I appreciate it. I'll uhhh be back as soon as I can."

"Clark if it is going to be more than a few days let Perry know. I don't want you to lose your job over this."

"Neither do I, I'll keep you updated." As soon as he was in the elevator he knew that if what his mother said was true how the hell was he going to explain it. His mind went back to Lex as it often did. If everything the kid said was true did that mean that Lex had been locked up since he disappeared. Clark could feel the guilt eat up inside of him. If only he had tried to find his best friend and not just listened to Lionel, his parents and his friends. He was supposed to help people and not decide whether they were worth saving or not. He wasn't God.

XXXXX

Martha looked up as soon as Clark walked in the door.

"Where is he?" Clark asked straight away.

She looked at her soon, a picture of a 10 year old Clark in her hands. There was no denying that the green eyes, the mouth. They were Clark's, the red hair pale skin was all Lex's.

"He's in the barn." She paused for a moment. "Clark I think he is telling the truth." She handed the picture to him. "He looks like the two of you."

"How could this have happened? Mum why didn't I look for him more, what did they do to him? I hope he is ok."

"I hope so to or there is going to be a devastating young man. He loves Lex. It's his father, the man who did everything he could to protect him in whatever way he could. I think he has seen and heard some horrible things. I also think he heard what they did to Lex because he was protecting Connor. Be careful with what you say ok?"

"I promise."

Clark walked into the barn and up the stairs to the loft and standing there the sunlight glinting of his hair making it look like fire. Clark could not help but smile to himself trying to picture Lex with red wavy hair. Somehow he couldn't, Lex would never look more handsome than he did when he was bald. He shook his head, now was the time to ignore the thought of how attractive he actually thought Lex was. Now was the time to concentrate on the man in front of him and how he could help.

Connor turned around and looked at the dark haired man in front of him. "So you're my other father?" He said simply.

"Hi Connor, we are obviously going to have to talk about how all this happened but first we need to find Lex."

"I wasn't sure that you would help." Connor whispered trying to hold back the tears at finally meeting the man who could help him find his father.

"Why wouldn't I?" Clark wanted to know confusion clearly evident in his voice. His brows furrowed as he stared at the young man.

"Dad told me about all the things he did. He wanted to make sure that I knew the truth before I found you so I would be prepared for anything that was said." Connor crossed his arms across his chest daring Clark to say anything bad about the man he loved, who protected him.

Clark laughed softly more to himself than anything. It was obvious that Lex knew a lot more especially now. "I think we both made mistakes, there are many things that I would have done differently. I mostly wish that I had looked for him more than I did. That is something I am not sure you or he can forgive me for. I know I don't forgive myself." He paused for a moment, "but, saying that if I did you wouldn't be here and Lex would have never been around for you and I guess that is something he doesn't regret. I hope to get to know you better once we have Lex back."

"I would like that, he told me so much about you. He cares a lot about you. He would never tell them anything about you no matter what they did to try and make him talk. I was lucky that at that time they didn't use me against him. Dad thought they were trying to brainwash me into believing they were the good guys and he made me play along to a point just so I would have a little more freedom. It was part of his plan of getting me out of there. To you." Connor started to cry.

Clark walked over and hugged him. "What's wrong?"

"I ran so fast I don't remember where we were. How can we help him if I can't tell you where he is?"

"Just tell me what you can remember I am an investigative reporter I have other avenues and some friends I can ask. Don't give up. Lex got you out and to me. I'm going to get him out as well. You need your dad." Clark said with a smile and led him over to the old couch and sat him down.

"Thank you Clark."

Clark could see what his mother meant when you could see the mixture of the two of them. One day he hoped that he could be part of their little family. He never know how desperately he wanted a son until he actually had one. It wasn't something he ever thought about because Clark didn't know if anyone would be able to carry his children.

XXXXX

Clark walked into the daily planet after he had spoken to Chloe and Oliver. They were full of disbelief but knowing what Lionel was like it was something that he would have done. So the two of them promised to put every resource they had into finding Lex.

He knew that Lois had been working on some Lionel things for a story she was working on. He flicked through the folders on her desk. She had done it to his plenty of times and now time was of the essence. Clark picked up a piece of paper and started to read, the more he went through it the angrier e got. He heard familiar footsteps walking to the desk. Clark turned and glared at her.

"How long did you have this?" He waved the paper at her. "Where you ever going to tell me?"

"Clark, I didn't know if it was true." She stuttered ever so slightly reaching out to him.

Clark took a step back and watched as her face paled. "It's true and if anything more has happened to him because you didn't pass this along I am never going to forgive you." He turned without waiting for an answer and walked out of the building.

Lois just stood there watching the place he had stood knowing that she may have lost one of her closest friends and the man she had feelings for. Someone she hoped to have a relationship with.

XXXXX

Lex opened his badly bruised eye as much as he could as soon as he heard the commotion. His other one was so badly swollen after the beating that there was no chance he could see anything at all through it

The door of his cell opened and there stood a man in green leather.

"Oh my god Lex." A computer generated voice said.

"Who are you?" Lex mumbled through cracked lips.

He watched as the man touched the communicator at his ear. "Boyscout I have him. Watchtower will lead you to my co-ordinates."

"Boyscout?" Lex asked afraid that this was another trick that Dominic was playing to get him to talk.

"Don't worry Lex, we're the good guys. You're son is waiting for you."

Lex couldn't believe it he was so afraid to get his hopes up when the man he loved and dreamed of stood in the doorway. Suddenly the pain and fear no longer mattered. Connor had found Clark and in turn Clark had found him.

"Oh my god Lex." Clark was by his side in an instant holding him gently against his broad chest.

Oliver stood watching and smiled as the two men looked at each other as if no one else existed. Now he understood why Clark had been so upset when he thought Lex had left without no message even though they no longer talked and why he had been desperate to find the other man when Connor appeared. It was obvious that Clark had, at the time, no idea he was in love with Lex Luthor. The feeling was obviously mutual and now, he had no doubt, they would end up together and they had a son.

"Clark is it really you?" Lex whispered over and over again.

"I'm here Lex and I'm never leaving you and Connor again." Clark held Lex close to him afraid that if he let go that everything might disappear in a puff of smoke. That this was only wishful thinking on his part.

Oliver touched Clark on the shoulder. "We'd better get out of here."

Clark nodded to his friend and with once last glance at the seemingly delicate man in his arms he suddenly vanished in front of Oliver's eyes.

XXXXX

Martha felt a guest of wind as the front door opened and then the bedroom door doing the same. She ran up the stairs and suddenly felt sick to her stomach at the sight of the young Luthor. Martha couldn't believe how much of a fool she had been trusting Lionel when he had done this to his own son.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked softly in case Lex was asleep.

"I'm fine Mrs Kent, I will heal by myself." Lex grimaced as he tried to smile.

"It's Martha Lex, if you need anything just let ask."

"Connor." He replied all he wanted to do was make sure that his son was safe.

But before anyone could do anything another gust of wind made the curtains flap and there wrapped in is father's arms was Connor.

"They found you. I was so worried that they couldn't and I left you there." Connor sobbed.

Lex gently stroked that shocking red hair. "You were supposed to go. I wanted you safe that was all tat mattered to me. I love you."

Lex looked up and smiled at Clark. At times he felt that the other man had been a dream and his life was just what it had been, living in a cell. Then Connor would appear and makes things real and better. If it hadn't been for his son he would have giving up long ago. If Connor never existed and his father had decided not to play God Lex knew that he would have turned out to be the monster that everyone feared he would have been.

"I'm sorry Lex, so sorry for everything. If only I hadn't let everyone sway me. I would have found you sooner. I would never have given up looking for you."

Lex reached out and took hold of Clark's hand. "I know Clark and now I understand about everything because of having Connor. You didn't know, please don't blame yourself or anyone else."

"Lois knew, she had know for months and never said anything. That is how we found you." Clark explained.

Martha watched what was going on and was glad that Lex didn't blame any of them but she couldn't understand why Lois kept this piece of information from Clark. Then it hit her, she knew what would happen if Lex came back. She had known by the way Clark talked about his ex best friend. It was or would be something more than friendship. It still didn't excuse her from not doing anything when a man was being held prisoner.

Lex frowned and winced. "So she let you have the information then?" It didn't make sense that Lois would suddenly give it to Clark after all these months.

"No, I knew she had files on Lionel that there was a story she was looking into. I hoped to find something that could lead me in the direction of you. That would coincide with what Connor told me he remembered and I found it on her desk. I couldn't believe that she kept that knowing that there was a possibility of you being held against your will. I'm not sure I can trust her again. I don't even know if I want to work with her."

"Clark, Lois made a mistake we all do. She did it because she loves you and was afraid that she would lose you."

Clark scoffed. "She's not in love with me." He said simply.

"Wait you too never got together." Lex waited for Clark to shake his head. "It was obvious back then Clark"

"I'm going to go and make some lunch. I'm sure now that you are safe everyone has their appetite back." Martha smiled at Lex. "I'll make some soup for you Lex wit your injuries it will be the best thing for you to eat."

The door opened and in walked Jonathan. He saw the state of Lex's face and on one side watched Connor holding one hand and Clark holding the other, also gently stroking Lex's face.

"I'm glad your back Lex. You'll of course stay with us until you are better." His voice gruff knowing that he would have to get use to Lex and learn to see the man himself.

"Thank you Mr Kent." Lex replied.

"It's Jonathan." He pause for a moment. "Olive Queen called he heard that Lex was back and has put his lawyers on getting Luthorcorp back to your ownership."

Lex frowned Olive Queen they had been enemies at school and how and he heard.

"Oliver is a friend of mine. I told him what was happening."

Lex could see that Clark was not telling the exact truth but since it wasn't about him it didn't matter. A lot of things didn't matter now. Martha and Jonathan left they both turned just in time to see Clark bend down and kiss Lex gently on the lips.

"That's gross." Connor shouted out.

Clark and Lex both laughed.

"I thought maybe when you're better we could go on a date." Clark asked blushing.

"We are doing things differently aren't we." Lex saw the confusion on Clark's face. "You're asking me on a date and we have a son together."

Clark grinned. "But we didn't make him the old fashioned way."

"Oh please stop that while I'm around." Connor whined but couldn't keep the happiness of his face. No matter what happened he and his dad were free.

XXXXX

Clark walked into the Daily Planet. He had called Perry up and explained to a point what had happened. He also got an exclusive with Lex so he still had his job. Walking over to his desk he sat and down. Lois looked at him and smiled.

"How are things?" Lois asked she had called up a lot over the time he had been off and was told about Connor.

"Lex is better, no injuries to show what had happened. Oliver managed to get Luthorcorp back and Lex is making huge changes there and Dominic,as you know, has been arrested."

"What about us?" Lois asked carefully.

"I don't know if I can forgive you to be honest. Lex said I should as well all make mistakes especially if emotions are involved."

"Uhh ok."

"I'm going to try but you need to understand that all there will be is friendship." Clark told her softly he didn't like hurting peoples feelings.

"I understand you can never trust me enough to date me."

"No that isn't it Lois." He waited for her to look at him. Clark could see in her eyes she knew what was coming but he had to say it to make sure there would be no misunderstanding. "I'm seeing Lex. Everyone knew how I felt apart from me. I can't lose him. I have a family now to take care off. It's more than I ever dreamed off."

"Ok, I need to got to the bathroom."

Clark watched her leave, he felt bad because he could see the tears in her eyes but he didn't feel guilty. He had the man he truly did love, it grew each day they were together and a son who amazed him everyday. Clark knew his life was complete he had a loving family, a great job and he used his abilities to help people. For him his life was perfect.

The End


End file.
